


Starstruck

by orphan_account



Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy Batson is in love, Courtney Whitmore is in love, F/M, Fluff, School Dances, Slow Burn, imagine whatever universe you want, this is kinda supposed to be the movie universe but i don’t care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billy Batson has never been one for relationships and crushes and what not. The only people he’s ever truly loved are his foster family. But that kinda changes after Courtney Whitmore, the cute girl from math class, asks him if he wants to get ice cream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the starzam shippers out there, i’m trying guys

_Billy and Freddy’s School_

As the school day winds down, Billy Batson and Freddy Freeman walk down the hall, Freddy talking about Black Canary’s Canary Cry, and Billy listening to him, adding snarky comments once in awhile. The two are going to meet up with Darla, Mary, Pedro, and Eugene to go home.

“Listen, I’m just saying, she had to be a victim to some freak accident or something. No person can scream _that_ high,” Freddy rambles.

Billy was about to say something, before something caught his eye. A poster. “What’s that?” he says to Freddy. His best friend stops talking and looks over at the poster. “Oh, it’s for the school dance they always have. Night Under the Stars, y’know?” Billy raises an eyebrow.

“What’s it like?” Billy asks. Freddy shrugs and replies, “I don’t know. I never go. Hey, that rhymed!” Billy rolls his eyes a bit. “If you wanna know, ask Mary. She went to them when she came here.”

_Vasquez Household_

“Why are we watching this?” Freddy looks over at the tv, where a cartoon about the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes plays. “Knowing you, I thought you would enjoy this. It’s about superheroes,” Mary says to him. Freddy looks at her, “Lame superheroes. I mean, one guy just shoots arrows! What a loser!” Pedro looks up, “Isn’t that what Green Arrow does?”

Freddy goes quiet. After a few seconds he says, “Well he has a goatee, so it’s better.” Billy, who’s sitting next to Mary, turns to her. “Hey, Freddy said you went to those dances when you went to our school.” Mary nods, “I did. Are they still Night Under the Stars?”

“Yeah, I’m kinda wondering what they’re like. Should I go?” Mary ponders for a moment, before giving her answer. “Yes. You should. Honestly, it was one of the best things when I was in middle school. You’d love it.” Billy smiles. “Thanks.”

_School_

Billy walked through the hallways of the school, going to entrance so he could leave. Freddy was home sick, so Billy was kinda lonely today. As he navigates himself through the crowd of students, he bumps into a girl, who receives an electric shock. “Ah!” she yelps. “S-Sorry!” Billy studders.

The girl smiles, “You’re good. Sorry about bumping into you.” Billy looks at her. Courtney Whitmore, the pretty girl from math class with her stupid blonde hair and shaggy bangs and cute smile and pretty braces.

‘ _Ah shit, now she’s gonna ask about the shock-_ ’

“Hey I know you! Billy Batson from math class, right?” Billy blinks. “Uh, yeah. That’s me!” Billy says, hoping Courtney will just ignore the shock. “You’re the guy who argued with the math teacher over that word problem.” Billy scratches his head nervously, “Yeah, th-that’s me.” Courtney laughs, “You’re cool. I’ve seen you around, aren't you always with that curly-haired kid?”

“Yeah, Freddy. He’s my brother.” Courtney replies, “He’s in my art class, he’s funny.” Billy smiles. Glad to know Freddy’s still Freddy with other people. “Anyway, I was gonna go get ice cream, wanna come?” Billy’s eyes widen a bit at Courtney’s offer, he’s surprised she wants anything to do with him. “Uh, sure. Where?”

Courtney shows Billy a small ice cream shop on her phone, not to far from here. The two start walking.

_The Ice Cream Shop_

Billy and Courtney sit outside the ice cream together, eating their ice cream and talking. “So, when I bumped into you, you shocked me. But like, it was a pretty strong shock too. Normally they don’t sting,” Courtney says, after taking a lick of her ice cream. Billy stutters a bit before replying, “Uh, well. I think it’s because I wear beanies and stuff all the time, y’know?” Courtney raises an eyebrow, “Hm, ok.” Billy thinks to himself triumphantly, ‘ _She bought it!’_

After they finished their ice cream, the two walk through the park, talking about school. “There’s that dance coming up. I don’t go to it most of the time,” Courtney says to Billy. “Yeah, my sister told me it’s fun though. I kinda wanna go but I would have no one to go with.” Billy sighs a little. Courtney smiles, showing her braces.

“I’m sure you’ll find a girl or boy you wanna go with, Billy.” Billy blushes, her smile was just so pretty. Before Billy could reply, Courtney’s phone vibrates. The blonde looks at her phone. “Damn, I gotta go. My stepdad wants me to come home for… dinner.”

“Oh! Ok, bye Courtney. It was nice hanging out with you,” Billy replies, disappointed that she has to go. “Same here. See ya!” Courtney walks away, waving as she leaves. Billy watches as she walks away, his breath catching into his throat, and his heart beating more than usual.

“Why am I-” Billy doesn’t finish that sentence. He looks over at Courtney, who at this point can be barely seen as she walks away. Billy figures it out.

‘ _Shit_.’


	2. Math Class and a Weird UNO Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is paired up with Courtney during math class, (cliche, i know), and all he can do is stare at her. Later, a discussion with Freddy makes him think about what he does feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all i love this two i can’t-

_ Math Class _

  
  


“Class, for these problems, you will work in pairs. These word problems are a review of everything you’ve learned so far.” Billy looks up from his book, he scans the room, looking for the best possible partner. His eyes land on Courtney, who’s sitting three desks away. He doesn’t notice that he’s staring at her, until she glances at him and he quickly looks at his desk.

“The pairs will be… Alayla Gana and Lisa Smith, Olivia Anderson and Colin Kennedy…”

Let’s be honest, you guys saw this one coming. It’s too cliche for it not to happen.

  
  


“Courtney Whitmore and Billy Batson…” 

Billy looks at Courtney, who smiles at him. He smiles back. “Please get with your partners.” 

Billy stands up and grabs his math book before going over to her desk. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Billy slides a chair over to start working with her.

After a bit, Courtney is reading their last word problem, and like all the other times she read, he doesn’t pay attention, and just watches her. How she clicks her tongue when she doesn’t understand a word problem, how her eyes sparkle a bit when she gets a problem right, how she brushes part of her bangs out of her eyes to read it better. He looks at her like she’s the stars, in awe and wonder.

“Billy?”

Billy stops staring at her, and blinks. “Huh?” Courtney looks weirdly at him, “Did you hear anyway I said?” Billy stutters, “Uh, yeah. It’s-It’s…” he looks down at his book. “Tony has six apples-” Courtney interrupts him, “You weren’t paying attention.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Billy says, embarrassed. “It’s alright, let’s just finish this.” 

The two finish their assignment together, and get a good grade.

  
  


_ Vasquez Household _

The siblings lay in the living room together, playing UNO. Billy can’t focus, his mind is someone else. “Billy, it’s your turn,” Mary says. “Oh, uh. Ok.” The brunette puts down his card before going back to thinking. “You’ve been really zoned out lately, Bill,” Mary points out. Freddy opens his mouth. “One word and you perish, Freddy.” Billy looks at him. Freddy closes his mouth. “What was he gonna say?” Darla asks. Freddy quickly responds, “He’s thinking about Court-” Freddy is cut off my Billy covering his mouth. “I’m thinking about courts! And stuff! Yeah!” 

Mary, Darla, Eugene, and Pedro look at Billy weirdly. “Whatever you say, buddy,” Pedro replies. Billy is about to reply when…

“Ah god! Freddy!” Billy removes his hand to see a smug grin on Freddy’s face. “Why would you do that?!” “What did he do?” Eugene asks. “He licked my fucking hand!” Billy yells. Darla and Eugene start cracking up and Pedro snickers. Mary just sighs. Billy looks at Freddy and says through gritted teeth, “Freeman, a word?” 

  
  


Billy and Freddy go up to their bedroom and Billy quickly breaks the silence. “How the hell did you know I was thinking about Courtney?” Freddy laughs. “It was so obvious! You two got ice cream yesterday and she ate lunch with us today.” Billy looks at him, “Yeah, so?”

“I kept seeing you look at her while she talked to me.” “That doesn’t mean anything.” Freddy smirks, “Oh yeah? Then how come I saw you bite your lip?”

Billy stutters, “I-I… shit.” Freddy got him there. Nobody looks at just a friend while biting their lip. “So you  _ do  _ have a crush on Courtney!” Freddy says. Billy sighs.

“It’s not a crush.” Billy looks at him. Freddy thinks, before saying, “What do you like about her?” 

“I’ve only gotten to know her for two days, but I always thought that her blue eyes are so piercing, and her blonde, shaggy hair is so pretty, and that her laugh is isn’t angelic, but I wanna hear all day. She’s so nice, and funny, and…” Freddy smirks. “And, maybe I do have a crush…”

  
  



	3. Lunch Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy, Freddy, and Courtney eat lunch together. Billy and Courtney decide to go to the carnival during the weekend, while Freddy tries to be the best wingman he can. (Which, isn’t very good).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to mention that Billy and Courtney met on Monday, so it is Wednesday in this chapter

_ School _

  
  


“Ok look! I said  _ maybe _ . That doesn’t mean yes, Fred.” Billy and Freddy are walking down the school hallway the next day. Freddy has not stopped teasing Billy about his thing for Courtney. 

“Dude, that speech you made about her?  _ Classic  _ crush activity.” Billy glares at his foster brother. 

  
  
  


At lunch, Billy and Freddy are talking when Courtney walks over. “Mind if I sit here, boys?” Billy nods, (a little too fast), and Courtney sits down next to him. 

“So, I was thinking that this weekend,” Courtney says, while eating her hamburger, “That we could go to that movie theater near the grocery store together.” Billy frowns. “Problem?” Courtney asks.

“I’m banned from there,” he replies. Freddy and Courtney look at him. “I’m serious.” Billy takes a sip of his water bottle.

“Why are you banned?” Freddy asks. “Long story.” 

Courtney rolls her eyes a bit and looks at her phone. “Ok, what about the carnival?” Courtney says, after looking at places to go. 

Billy scrunches his nose. He thinks about his bad experiences with carnivals, losing his mother, almost getting drowned, and having to fight Sivana.  _ ‘But this is with Courtney,’ _ his mind tells him, ‘ _ Even if something were to go wrong, I could protect her.’  _

Billy smiles at her. “Sure, I’d love to go.” Courtney smiles back, her braces showing. Billy notices the red and blue bands she has. He always loved those colors.

Freddy looks over at a girl putting up another poster for the dance. “Oh yeah, that stuff. Are you going, Courtney?” Courtney looks at the poster.

“Yeah, I’m going,” Courtney says, after taking a bite of her burger.

Freddy smirks a little before adding, “Well, do you have a date?” Courtney shakes her head.

“Not yet.” Billy’s heart skips a beat.  _ ‘She doesn’t have a date yet? Damn. I would think she’d have a line waiting behind her. Maybe I should…’  _ Billy’s thoughts are cut off by Freddy.

“Interesting. When is it again?” Freddy adds, clearly patronizing Billy. “It’s next Friday.”

“So that gives them a week and like, a half to ask you. That’s a long time.” Freddy is looking Billy in the eye as he is staying all this.

Courtney shrugs. “I guess so. I don’t think anyone is gonna ask me though.” Freddy gives Billy a look.

Billy speaks up, “I-I’m sure  _ somebody  _ will. You’re funny and nice and pretty and-and…” Billy just stops talking. But Courtney doesn’t seem to mind.

“Aw thanks Billy!” Courtney says happily. She picks up a fry, but ketchup gets on her shirt. “Uh oh. I’ll be right back.” Courtney puts the fry down and walks to where the napkins are.

“Dude! What’re you doing?” Billy asks Freddy once Courtney is out of earshot. Freddy sighs.

“Listen Billiam, you need to make a move before someone else does. You have a week and a half,” Freddy tries to explain.

The brunette sighs. “I’ve known her for three days, I can’t just ask her.”

“But you said you always found her pretty,” Freddy points out.

“When did I say that?”

“You implied it. Am I right?”

“...Yes.”

“See? Please just ask her,” Freddy pleads. Billy rolls his eyes. Before he could reply, Courtney walks back over and sits down. “Hey, what did I miss?” she jokes.

“Billy was just talking about how much he likes you-” “Euphoniums!” Billy cuts Freddy off quickly.

“Yeah, euphoniums.” 

Courtney is about to question him, but Billy is saved by the bell, literally, as the school bell rings.


	4. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Billy text for a bit, with a surprise cameo from Darla. Then, Courtney tries to figure out that feeling she has when talking to Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda short but it’s really just filler until the carnival lol

_ Courtney’s House _

  
  


It is now Friday, after school. Courtney is in her room, trying to do her homework. “A squared plus B squared is…” she sighs. Courtney isn’t very good at math, or school in general really. She puts her pencil down and picks up her phone. Billy sent her a text.

**Billy: hey**

**Courtney: hey lol**

**Billy: i’m having trouble on the homework**

**Courtney: same**

**Billy: then ig you don’t know the answer to number 7**

**Courtney: nope**

**Billy: ugh i’ll have to ask mary**

**Courtney: is there something wrong with that or smth**

**Billy: i told her not to help me earlier and that i can do it myself**

**Courtney: lol**

**Billy: not funny**

**Courtney: it is**

While she waited for a response, she closes her unfinished homework and flops on her bed. 

**Billy: i’m bored**

**Courtney: me too**

**Billy: wanna ft?**

**Courtney: nah**

**Billy: oof**

**Billy: HI COURTNEY! WHATS UP? WHATS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR???? :D**

**Courtney: blue**

**Billy: fuck darla took my phone**

**Courtney: i love her**

**Billy: the emoji was a nice touch**

**Courtney: agreed**

Courtney smiles at Darla’s text, but yawns.

**Courtney: i’m tired, i’m gonna go sleep**

**Billy: aw**

**Courtney: yeah i wanna keep talking**

**Billy: same i don’t go to bed until like 4 am**

**Courtney: go to sleep dumbass**

**Billy: no u**

**Courtney: i am you cretin**

**Billy: alright fine**

**Courtney: gn**

**Billy: gn**

Courtney turns off her phone and plugs it in next to her bed. As she lays her head down on her pillow, Billy enters her mind. She didn’t want to stop talking to him. When she talked to him, a warm feeling went through her chest. At first, she thought she was having a stroke or something. But then she realized, she liked the feeling. And she liked talking to Billy. Courtney was so excited for tomorrow, the day the two are going to the carnival. She rolled over to look at her phone. Maybe she should talk to him more. 

“Eh, I’ll see him tomorrow,” she says to herself. Courtney rolls back over and closes her eyes, dreaming of the carnival and Billy.

  
  
  
  



	5. The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Courtney go to the carnival together!

_ Courtney’s House _

  
  


Courtney is getting ready for the carnival, putting a fishtail braid in her blonde hair. While she’s getting ready, she’s on FaceTime with her friend Kara. 

“I don’t know Courtney, I think Batgirl is the best hero,” Kara says to her.

Courtney says, “Really? To me she’s kinda lame.” Kara gasps. Courtney laughs a bit. 

Kara hesitates for a second before adding, “Well can’t we agree Supergirl is cool?”

Courtney shrugs. “I guess so.”

  
  


She finishes her braid and stands up, smiling at the end result. She adjusts her blue tank top and looks in the mirror. “I gotta go, see ya Kara!” After hanging up, Courtney grabs her drawstring bag with all her stuff and walks outside. 

_ Vasquez Household _

Billy is laying on the couch, playing Mortal Kombat with Eugene. Rosa walks in to see them. “Billy?” she starts, “Aren’t you supposed to go to the carnival with Courtney?” Freddy, who is watching them, gives Billy a look.

“Yeah, why?” Billy questions. Eugene takes the chance to beat up on Billy’s character. “Ah shit.” He goes back to the grab. 

Rosa turns off the console. “Hey!” the two shout. “Billy, you have to go get ready,” Rosa tells Billy.

“I am ready!”

“No, you’re not. You haven’t brushed your hair, your teeth, and you can’t wear that hoodie everywhere. Go get ready.” Billy sighs and stands up, going upstairs to his room.

  
  


Billy puts on a nicer red shirt, brushes his teeth, and brushes his messy hair. He grabs his backpack and goes downstairs. Mary is standing there. “I’m here to make sure you look nice,” she says. Billy raises an eyebrow. Mary looks up and down. “Let’s see, your shirt is nice, jeans are… presentable, shoes are fine, hair is brushed. You’re ready, Bill.”

Billy rolls his eyes and walks out the door.

  
  


_ The Carnival _

Billy watches as Courtney walks over to him. “H-Hi Courtney,” he says. Courtney smiles.

“Hey Billy. I like your shirt.”

“Th-Thanks. You look nice too,” Billy says, awkwardly. “Ready to go?” Courtney asks. Billy nods and the go in.

  
  


The carnival was  _ huge _ . Huge ferris wheel, many rides, carnival games, and a big slide thing. “Holy moly…” Billy says to himself. Courtney snickers. “What?” Billy questions her.

“‘Holy moly?’ Really?” Courtney smirks. Billy crosses his arms defensively. “It’s… It’s a habit. C’mon, let’s go on the swings,” he says, quickly changing the subject. The two run over to the ride.

After the swings, the two go to play a few carnival games. Billy struggles to knock down a duck at a baseball throwing game. Courtney takes his last ball. “Allow me.” She throws the ball and knocks the duck down first try. Billy looks at her in awe and wonder. The carnie gives her a red teddy bear.

“Here.” Courtney gives Billy the bear. Billy smiles and hugs the bear. “Thanks.” The two run over to the food stand.

“I’m hungry,” Courtney complains. Billy gives her a side eye. “Yeah, that’s why we’re at a food stand.” Billy’s phone starts to ring before Courtney can respond. “Excuse me.” He walks a little bit farther away from Courtney.

“Hey it’s me.” Freddy’s voice comes over on the phone.

“What’s up?”

“How’s the date going?”

Billy moves a little bit farther away from Courtney and gets a little quieter.

“It’s not a date!”

“You two are at a carnival. That’s the most datey place ever. Is there a ferris wheel?”

“Yes.”

“Boom. You two kiss while on top of it, preferably while fireworks are going off.”

“Listen Freddy, Courtney and I are just two friends hanging out, ok? I don’t even know her that well.”

“You know her well enough. Even if your crush is just attraction, that’ll blossom really quick.”

Billy sighs and hangs up on him. He didn’t need to think about the thing that’s been keeping him up all night. The brunette walks back over to Courtney. “Sorry. F… er, Rosa called. Wanted to know where my hoodie was,” he lied. Courtney raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question him.

The two walk by the big roller coaster, that had loops, turns, and upside down swirls. Courtney smiles up at it. “Let’s go on that one!” 

Billy looks up at the coaster and he smiles “That one?” Billy asks, pointing up at it. When Courtney nods the two run on the coaster eagerly.

  
  


While waiting in the line, the two chat and chat. They don’t even notice when it’s almost their turn to get on the coaster. 

After the ride was over, they run out of the line alongside many dizzy and people who are almost about to be sick. However Billy and Courtney are more hyped up than before. 

  
  


After a few more hours at the carnival, it was getting dark. The two decide to get on the ferris wheel, because the fireworks are going off.

“Woah, it’s so pretty!” Courtney calls out, watching the fireworks. Billy nods in agreement while she pulls something out of her bag, a bag of cotton candy she bought earlier. “Want some?” she asks Billy.

Billy looks down at the pink treat. “Y’know, I’ve never actually had it before,” he says as Courtney hands him a piece.

“Really? Never?” Courtney exclaims before chuckling and adding, “You’ve been living under a rock, Batson.” Billy puts the piece in mouth. He smiles at the sweet taste. “Hm? It dissolved,” he says after a few seconds.

Courtney laughs more. “Yeah, it does that.” The two smile at each other, then a bunch of fireworks start going off. The two stop staring into each other’s eyes and watch the finale, cheering after the last firework goes off.

  
  


“I had a really nice time, Billy.” Courtney and Billy are waiting in the parking lot for their parents to them up. “Me too,” he replies. “I hope we can do this again someday.” Billy hugs the red teddy bear she gave him.

Courtney is about to say something when Pat, her stepfather, drives up to them. “I gotta go.” She stands up and walks over to the car. Pat rolls down the window and looks at Billy.

“Need a ride, Billy?” he asks the brunette. Billy shakes his head. “My parents are coming to pick me- oh, speak of the devils.” The Vasquez van rolls up with Victor inside. 

Billy and Courtney wave goodbye and get into their cars, thinking about the great night they had with each other.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I had writer’s block but here you go! And yes, the ferris wheel scene was a reference to the Teen Titans show when Robin and Starfire are on the ferris wheel and eat cotton candy!


	6. Stargirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new hero in town.

_ Vasquez Household _

It was a lazy Sunday at the Vasquez’s. The kids are all laying around, having a Mortal Kombat tournament, with Eugene currently winning. In the middle of a match between Mary and Pedro, Rosa and Victor call the kids downstairs.

The kids all run down the stairs at the same time, and they go into the living room where Rosa and Victor are watching the news.

“You guys might wanna see this,” Victor says to them. They look at the TV, where it shows footage of Killer Frost robbing a bank. 

The kids turn to their parents. Freddy speaks up, “Who’s turn is it?” 

Rosa walks into the kitchen and grabs a paper from the fridge. “Looks like…. Billy and Pedro’s turn,” she reads.

Billy and Pedro high five while the other kids groan in frustration. “Be careful,” Rosa advises. Victor gives them a smile.

“SHA-”

“No! No!” Rosa interrupts, Not in the house!”

Billy and Pedro sigh and walk outside reluctantly. 

“SHAZAM!”

  
  


The two transform into their hero form and fly off.

  
  


_ The Bank _

“P-Please! Don't hurt us!” The frightened civilians and bank tellers look up to a smirking Killer Frost, who’s standing in front of the vault. 

“As much as I’d enjoy hurting you,” she says, beginning to freeze the door, “I’m in a bit of a rush.”

Before she could finish covering the door in ice, a small blast of lightning hits her hand. She quickly turns to see the origin of the attack.

“Sorry to thunderstorm on your parade, Frost! Not very  _ ice  _ of us!” 

Pedro looks at his brother with an annoyed face. With an eye roll, he asks, “What are you doing here? Aren’t you Firestorm’s enemy?” 

“Got bored of him. The whole fire and ice thing got old fast.” After her explanation, she blasts Pedro with icicles. He gets flung back through the bank’s walls, but quickly gets up. 

Billy flies up above her and flies down, trying to throw a punch. Frost quickly moves out of the way, making an ice ramp for her to make an exit. While running across the ramp, a beam of light from above breaks it behind Killer Frost, making her fall to the street below.

Billy and Pedro look up, trying to find the source of the beam. A figure flies down, somebody holding a staff.

The figure comes into view. A blonde young woman, wearing a blue and white costume approaches the two. 

The woman is wearing a blue top with a white star on the chest, and blue shorts with white stripes going down on the sides. She’s also wearing a mask, despite it not covering her blue eyes. Despite her costume being pretty impressive, she’s just wearing blue sneakers as footwear.

“How can I help?” the woman asks immediately. Pedro answers, “Get the civilians and hostages and take them to safety.” 

The woman gives a thumbs up and flies into the bank. Billy and Pedro fly over to Killer Frost, who’s trying to run away.

“You go low, I go high,” Billy tells Pedro. With a nod, Pedro flies in front of Killer Frost, Billy flying behind her but at a distance.

Before Frost can react, Pedro punches her, not enough to severely damage her, but enough to knock her unconscious. However, due to Pedro’s superstrength, she does go flying back. That where Billy comes in.

Billy catches an unconscious Killer Frost, and, along with Pedro, flies back to the bank. 

The police are there, ready to take Frost into custody. The blonde woman is also there, helping the civilians who were in the bank. 

“Not to worry citizens!” Billy exclaims, announcing his arrival, “Killer Frost is knocked out  _ cold _ .” 

Pedro looks at him again. “I am begging you to stop.”

As police take Frost and the civilians cheer, the woman walks up to Billy and Pedro.

“Not bad! I like your teamwork, I was watching as I was saving the citizens,” she compliments.

“Thanks!” Pedro replies, eagerly. Billy, however, is distracted.

‘ _ No way… That can't be her.’ _

“See you around, Red and Green Cyclone!” The woman begins to fly away, before Billy calls out.

“Wait! Who are you?”

The woman stops and turns to them. 

“New hero in Philly! Call me Stargirl!”

Then she gave them a smile, one that showed her teeth.

One that showed her mouth full of braces.

Billy’s eyes widen. ‘ _ Holy moly… that is Courtney!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I JUST HHHHHHHH


End file.
